Laparoscopic surgery using an endoscope apparatus is becoming common.
The laparoscopic surgery is an operative procedure for performing surgery by making several holes in skin around an affected part of a human body, setting a fixed hole called a trocar, inserting a rod-shaped endoscope scope connected to an endoscope apparatus from one of the holes to capture an image, and inserting a rod-shaped forceps from other holes to perform the surgery on the affected part while checking the affected part by displaying the image on a display and the like.
For this reason, it is generally said that in the laparoscopic surgery, a burden on the body due to the surgery is less and recovery after the surgery is faster than in laparotomy surgery or open-chest surgery.
By the way, in the laparoscopic surgery, due to dirt and the like on a lens and the like of the endoscope scope, work is repeated several times in which the endoscope scope is pulled out, and the dirt on the lens and the like are cleaned, and then the endoscope scope is reinserted. On this occasion, when trying to reproduce the same angle of view as before the scope is pulled out, the work relies on memory of a person, and becomes a difficult work.
Therefore, a technology has been devised for assisting in obtaining a position that has been captured before the endoscope scope is pulled out (see Patent documents 1, 2).
In addition, a technology has been devised for finding out the affected part seen before (see Patent document 3).